Her Adventure
by Megasmiley234
Summary: Korra isn't the only one who is going to have an adventure in Republic City. It's Jinora's turn and it is going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Republic City was always alive. It had this intensity that called out to Jinora every night and whispered to her every day. There was something special about it. Not just the Arena, which called out to Korra, but the whole place. Jinora could feel it in her heart that there was so much adventure and knowledge in that city. So much she could learn. Every time Jinora witnessed Korra leaving Airbender Island she let out involuntary sigh. That is exactly why she was going to sneak out for an adventure tomorrow.

Her dad, Tenzin, had some political meeting to attend tomorrow and would be gone the whole day. All Jinora had to do now was tell her mom, Perma, that she was going to read in her favorite spot (up in the tallest tree on Airbender Island) and avoid Ikki as she is leaving. If Ikki saw her even setting one foot off the island Jinora knew that her adventure was over. Jinora loved Ikki, but Ikki's mouth had its own mind and it liked to go off a million miles per hour.

The morning of she peered into her closet. It was an explosion of yellow and orange, all airbender clothes. She would be spotted a mile away by all the wrong people. She wanted to blend into the crowd. She swept all of those clothes to the side leaving a plain gray shirt and black pants. The shirt was loose and the sleeves came to about her elbows. The pants were nothing special. In other words they were perfect. She reached to grab them, but one thought stopped her. Her mother. Jinora had yet to tell her "plans" to read. If she wasn't in her normal get-up then her mother would question her immediately. She swung the airbender clothes back over the shirt and pants. She turned and rushed out of her room with a book in hand.

Her mother was in the courtyard, trying to catch Meelo and being trailed by Ikki. Meelo every five seconds or so blew a gust of wind in his mother's face, causing her temper to reach her boiling point.

"Meelo! Please! Your father wanted to practice something with Arnook. Or was it Haru?" She took a step back and pondered for a moment with her hand on her chin. She threw her hand down and said, "It doesn't matter. There is someone important to meet today and you have to go. No more air bending." This was met with another gust of air from Meelo as he laughed and rushed off. Perma sighed, knowing she was never going to catch that boy.

"Mom…"

"Yes? What is it Ikki?"

"? ? ? Imeanithasbeenareallytime. . ? Whyisthat?" Ikki's mouth at its best.

"Ikki, we talked about this. One question at a time and take actual breaths between words please." Perma shook her head and sighed again as this was developing into a very difficult day.

"Mom?" Jinora saw this as a good time to step in.

Perma glanced up and seeing Jinora cracked a smile. "Yes, Jinora. What is it?"

She showed her mother the book as she said, "I just wanted to say that I am going to my favorite spot to read for the rest of the day. Is there anything you need from me before I go?"

"Well…" Jinora's heart dropped. _Please no. Please no, _She pleaded in her head. "No. You're good to go." Her mother shook her headd and smiled as Jinora started to return to her room.

"Come on, Ikki. Let's go find your brother," Jinora heard her mother say as they too left the courtyard.

The moment Jinora exited the courtyard and away from anyone's view she jumped in the air, basically spazzing. A giant smile broke across her face. She sprinted back to her room, not to waste any more precious time. Ten minutes later she was ready to go. She checked the bag she bringing one more time. A little food, some yuans, and one book. She couldn't think of anything else to bring. She closed it back up again.

As she travelled towards the bay Jinora was very cautious. She checked around every corner before turning and every three seconds she peered behind her. She didn't travel to the pier on the island. There were too many guards there. There was no way she could get from the island that way without anyone reporting her actions to her mother. Instead she traveled to the side. The edge on the north side was sort of a hill. It was odd to describe, but perfect for what Jinora wanted to do.

She finally made it past all the buildings and guards. Her only "obstacle" left was a line of brushes that grew right before the edge of the island. She got caught a few times by the thorns, but of course made it to the other side. She straightened out her hair and checked over her clothes to make sure they weren't any more thorns on her before glancing out over the bay.

It was beautiful. The water glistened in the sunlight and there was a slight breeze coming in from the sea. The smell of sea salt filled Jinora's nose as she took in one more deep breath.

"Here we go." Jinora said to herself as she twisted the air around her in a tight ball. She knew that this move was a favorite of her grandfather's and enjoyed it much herself. Before the ball disappeared completely she jumped on. Off she went. Most people travelled to Republic City by boat or by land, but not Jinora. She was travelling to it by air bending and she was going to have an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinora scanned the harbor for a place to land. Most of the piers had boats and ships of various sizes docked on them. It was a hectic place with multiple men unloading boxes and goods.

_ Maybe, just maybe I could land there and go unnoticed in all of the confusion_, thought Jinora. She pondered it for a moment more before shaking her head. It was too risky, but she'll keep it in mind as Plan B. It was always good to have a Plan B. The very last pier was empty and the boat next to it wasn't being unloaded. There wasn't a soul in sight on either pier. It was perfect. Jinora started to charge toward it. At the last moment she shot herself upward a good three feet above it. She slowed her descent and landed on her feet without a peep.

She glanced around the two piers one more time before checking her hair, outfit, and bag. Everything was in place. The pier was empty of people, but not of objects. Boxes, bags, and barrels lined the side. Jinora leaned forward checking the objects just in case. Everything was still. Jinora began her walk to the street. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach with every step.

Jinora made it about halfway before a shiver ran down her spine. She stopped immediately and glanced once more at the boxes and bags. A blanket laid two feet from her and it appeared to be moving. Jinora took a step towards it. It was moving slowly up and down like it was breathing. Jinora took one more step and reached for the blanket. Her hands brushed the blanket, uncertain if she should look. Her brow furrowed. She wasn't some defenseless creature. If it was something bad she could defend herself. Jinora grabbed a corner and slowly lifted. Underneath it was a face. It barely looked like a face with the amount of dirt on it, but it was still a face. It was actually a man, sleeping. Jinora scratched her head in confusion. She let go of the blanket and stood up straight.

A million questions raced through her head. The most important were why he was here and if she should wake him or not .Jinora lifted the blanket once more to look at him. Through all the dirt he still looked peaceful while sleeping. Did she really have a right to wake him from this peace and ask him a million question? Some that he probably didn't want asked? No, she didn't.

She covered him once more. She was about to walk away when her eyes fell upon another blanket, folded on top of a crate three feet away. She strolled over to it and shook it out. It was filthy and had a few holes in it, but it still looked like it could provide some warmth. She carried it over to the man and laid it upon him. She glanced around to see if anyone had appeared during the past few minutes, but there was no one. She took one last look at the man and then continued her walk to the city. It might have not been much, but she was glad she did something to help him. She couldn't have done nothing.

Ahead of her was the city. This was just the beginning and that fact scared Jinora. What could possibly lay before her?


End file.
